The invention relates to an article carrier which is particularly useful, but not limited to, carrying bottles. More particularly, the invention relates to an article carrier with an improved bridging structure for the strengthening handle and a reinforcing handle panel.
Bracing structures for bracing handle structures in article carriers are well known. For example, GB 480 138 illustrates a wraparound carrier which shows a pair of tabs 12, 12′ formed from the handle panels spanning the space between the top panels and connected to each other by mechanical engagement. Such arrangements were possible because the cartons were packed by hand. However, in automated packaging machines, lateral movement of the panels to cause mechanical engagement of tabs 12 and 12′ is undesirable.
In order to strengthen the handle structure, it is desirable for handle panels to be in face contacting relationship. However, in those carriers where the handle panels are spaced or diverge away from their point of connection it causes the handle structure to be weaker.
Other examples of bracing structures are illustrated in EP 0 122 397 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,177, however these structures are required to be constructed in the bottling machines which is undesirable because it increases the complexity of the machinery and/or limits carton throughput.
A further problem associated with the prior art concerns the stacking of such carriers which can interfere with the handles and destroy their integrity.